Destinations
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: Following the 'Merry Band' through their travels, just after their reuniting.
1. First Story

**I own nothing of Legend of the Seeker**

* * *

After a moment, I heard Zedds' soft words as Kahlan and Richard were locked in a passionate kiss. "We should camp here tonight. Cara and I will begin readying the campsite." When I looked at him he gave me a stern look, an expression I rarely received from him. But I understood what he meant.

But we shouldn't stay here through the night. There were far more important things to get done. Staying here would cause an unnecessary dilemma. Richard should very well know this. Yet, I reluctantly followed the Wizard further back into the scattered rubble of the pillars, though determined to voice my opinion at least to him.

"This is a waste of time," I finally said after we had passed earshot of the reunited lovers. "Staying here only risks chance of more danger finding us."

"Well, Cara, we all know how well we attract trouble," Zedd replied with a hint of amusement in his old voice. "But if we **do** become in danger none of us will be able to defend anyone if we are tired and hungry."

"You especially." My remark was more so a mutter.

It was more probable he had heard than hadn't, so he must have ignored it. "Hopefully I can find wood amongst this rubble. Then I'll start the fire. Why don't you chase down a Shadrin?" I simply rolled my eyes and walked off, leaving him to wander in search for some form of wood.

But the thought lingered in my mind; Staying here was hazardous, especially for our "Merry Band". Richard didn't need to risk any time here. Well, I suppose he deserved a little time with Kahlan. As much as I was eager to escort him to the Peoples Palace to acclaim him the throne as Lord Rahl. That didn't matter as much, though, being as he already stood as my Lord Rahl. I would just have to force my sisters to accept that as well.

* * *

Richard walked over, tightly holding Kahlans' hand. A few minutes ago I had managed to find some herds and roots. I firmly hated the food, but we would have to settle for stew. And the Wizard had wondrously come to find two pieces of dark wood a few minutes before that. All that had taken about fifteen minutes, so evening light was still beating down into my eyes with every other turn I made while pacing. The Wizard was putting together the stew and I was still pacing when the two approached.

"How did you manage to find wood?" Richard asked skeptically as he sat beside Kahlan on the stone ground.

"It was off the side of this clearing," Zedd answered. The stone had happened to leave a small area, but in return that area had blood spattered stains scattered over the otherwise clear stone. Not that I was to complain over blood. "I assume we aren't the only ones to arrive here over the years," Zedd finished.

"Then the herbs?" Richard asked again.

"There's the beginning of a scarce forest a few yards away," I replied in my usual passive voice. Really, what was the trouble with herbs, did he believe we conjured them out of magic?

"At least it smells good. As much as I would enjoy berries at the moment." Kahlan chose the moment to speak.

My pacing came to a slow stop. "I'm surprised you both aren't satisfied from eating the others' face," Came my snide comment as I sat as well.

"Mm, sorry Cara, but not even your attitude will allow me to become depressed at this point." I think that was the first time Kahlan had countered my behavior.

Rolling my eyes, I turned my gaze on the fire while changing the subject. "Wizard, you never said why you were confused after the last battle with Banelings."

He hesitated, before responding, "That should wait for another time. Why not another story?"

My eyes flashed up to look at him, my gaze criticizing. What could he be hiding? He looked fretful, and I bet I saw him cringe under my sudden gaze and he attempted to focus on the stew he was still attending to. Oh no doubt I would find out, one way or another, he would tell me. But I let it pass, for now. "Fine. How about…" I turned my head to look at Richard with a smirk on my lips, "The first few days Richard and I met?"

It took the Seeker a minute to realize why he saw a smirk on my face. He'd already told her about everything- No, he hadn't. Dear Spirits, now he had to tell her the **other** side to it.

His reaction was exactly as I had expected. His chocolate brown eyes widened considerably and his mouth opened to object.

"I'm sure Kahlan would love to hear it, every minute," I added before he could reply first. Then I allowed him to retaliate.

"I think she would simply Confess you."

I waved my hand passively just before hearing Kahlans' question. "Richard what happened? I won't be mad, I can't be at the moment. Although I **am **confused; I thought you told me everything."

Richard suddenly grew his own small smirk, turning to look first at Kahlan then back to me. "Well, not everything, Kahlan. Alright, we can share the story. **Beginning** to end." That made me think over the rest of what had happened, focusing on when I first regained clear sight. My jaw clenched as I thought of admitting to what had happened within the first few minutes of that alternate reality. But still, what happened later would probably be worth it, as long as I can keep the Mother Confessor away from me.

"Fine," I forced out between clenched teeth.

Looking rather satisfied with himself, Richard began the story, locking his visual focus on his intrigued 'lover'; "In the other… 'world' I suppose, Cara of course took the first chance to attack me. But other men of that time came. We had been sent fifty years forward. As I told you she was the one who helped me defeat Darken Rahl, so this was when I attempted to acquire the power of Orden."

Kahlan gave a small nod. "She hit you with her Agiel, but stopped and turned on her sister instead. Just before Zedd could hit her sister with Wizards' Fire."

"I had always thought you looked like someone I almost killed," Zedd joked.

"Just keep going." I rolled my eyes, though it felt a little good to know he acknowledged my attribute to defeating his wretched brother.

"The men attached us both and took the boxes," Richard continued. "Cara became temporarily sedated after the men ran off with the boxes. I took her Agiel and ran off." He simply smirked as he watched Kahlan and I scowled. I am a Mord'Sith, to be downed by a commoner was repulsive even in theory. But I acutally **had** been bested by those 'commoners'.

Although, it was getting to one of the several good parts. So I cut in, earning their attention yet my eyes remained on the fires' glow. "After I awoke I tracked him over a ravine and knocked him down with a rock. Merely a rock." Kahlans' quiet laughter echoed through the Pillars, Yet again Richard looked agitated and uncomfortable.

After allowing Kahlan a moment to quiet her amusement, I went on. "It took a minute, but I regained my Agiel. Plus I almost killed Richard before he convinced me I needed him to return to this time."

"Certainly haven't gotten less stubborn." I decided to ignore Richards' mumbling.

"We went to the Peoples Palace. Shota was there, saying she had been searching for the Rada'Han key. She told us you had become Queen of D'Hara-"

"Please don't repeat **that**part of the story again." Kahlan interrupted in a sickened tone. She fisted Richards' shirt, obviously he had already told her about her contribute to this.

I couldn't blame her in the slightest for her reaction. Darken Rahl had been a vile man, torturous, with no limits to his repulsive thoughts. Having defiled and tortured so many Mord'Sith-including me-as well as destroyed so many villages.

Now, having been tampered by my… family, I would far sooner die than allow him to lay one touch on me or the people around me-my… family-who have done so much for me. They have even given me a sliver of my own heart back, after having Darken Rahl rip it into his own grasp.

"I'm sorry," Richard explained in a gentle voice, hoping not to further distress the woman he loved more dearly than any other being. "Shota must have told you of the time change as she explained it to us. You did it for me." Looking over her still distressed features, he quickly added, "But you did it for me, to make it possible for me to fix things back to how they should be."

"But how did Shota come to have this knowledge?" I flickered my gaze briefly to the Wizard as he spoke, eyes still fixated on the fire and the stew, still hiding something…

"You said yourself, Zedd, Shota is a woman that tends to learn things. She found a way, I'm sure of it." Richard had grabbed Kahlans' wrist in attempt to ease her discomfort. Wow, it already had her trembling, can't wait until the part where she'll want to kill me.

"So," I intervened, partially annoyed with the delay. "She explained that the last Confessor had been male, who called himself the Master. And, being the "_hero_", Richard already had a plan. He told Shota to allow the Master to Confess her in order to get him to Confess Richard, part of his plan, as I assumed. Then we set off to find shelter, settling for a cave-" Again I was interrupted.

"You forgot that we had found the bones of your sisters' in another prison of the tower."

"I had not forgotten, Richard." My tone made it clear the subject would not be further discussed. This was finally the part that Kahlan would despise the most. Perhaps that was what he had been trying to do; Delay it until the Confessor was first over the fact that she had almost willingly become Darken Rahls' wife. Well she would just have to stomach it, as I had to under his Lordship.

"It was hard to sleep, as it was temperate yet windy and changing every second. I had found one of the fur blankets and undressed under it to remain warm." My smirk returned, eyes now on Richard as though with a silent teasing, daring him to make some move to keep the events from being spoken. He remained practically rigid beside Kahlan, still grasping her wrists.

"After another gust of wind came through the cave I chose to show a bit of kindness." My voice was sly now, fully enjoying the recommendation. Admitting I was temporarily defeated was now worth it as both my 'seductive' voice and words made Kahlan lean away from Richard, unsure of what I was implying. "I offered to share the warmth of the blanket, and like a good boy he complied." My eyes looked over Richards' form as soon as I noticed Kahlans' gaze upon me. After a pause I added, "Quite eagerly."

"Zedd," She began in another confused tone. "I'm not sure who I should be angry at." And I might have found that funny if I hadn't known she was a Confessor and I a Mord'Sith. Kahlan looked over Richard in bewilderment. _Why did he not tell me this before? Why did he tell me about me and Rahl but now what he was doing?! _She thought furiously_._

After a second, we heard the reply. "I don't believe I should be interfering with… **this** predicament. I will only say to keep in mind; The Mord'Sith is easier to kill. At least for you."

"I keep judgment until I hear through to the next morning," Kahlan decided, pulling herself out of Richards' hold and setting her hands on her lap. "So please continue Cara."

This time I hesitated. But then I remembered I shouldn't care if this was dangerous, so… "I offered my services, as I found it pitiful to be lonely in the new world."

Kahlan suddenly grabbed Richards' arm in a tight hold, her eyes suddenly burning in fury. "And did you **comply** to that as well?" Her tone in itself was dangerous, making a slight tremble from Richard visible as he felt the ferocity of her gaze. It was hard for her to doubt Richard, but she had finally been able to love this man in every way. Suspicions were part of most relationships.

"Of course not Kahlan," Richard forced his voice to be level. Yet I could still hear the slight hurt from her even considering that he had been unfaithful. Even if they hadn't established a relationship then. "I only belong to you, mind, heart, and body."

"You told me something similar," I added. "Don't worry, Kahlan, you're Seeker turned down the chance."

"And now you should be grateful he did, or I would slay both of you." Richard found the capability to lightly laugh at her threat. Though I doubt Kahlan could bring herself to even remain cross with Richard, much less deal with having slain him.

And then she wasn't strong enough to end my life. After having traveled together across the Midlands and through the Old World and much further we had clarified an… understanding. Or as she seemed to enjoy thinking of it; "We were like sisters". As if I would succumb to that title, though I may as well allow her to claim such a thing. The Mother Confessor deserved to have her fun.

"Richard, it was quite hurtful to hear your rejection." My voice was full of the teasing I had acquired into it. "But I managed to last until morning, when our faithful Seeker told me of his plan. Then we set off to the place we had first found ourselves in. I was told to stay hidden, as to make the Master believe he would have full control over Richard once he had the power of Orden. When I went out to hit Richard with my Agiel, archers came from their hiding place, and shot me. I kept going, and managed to reach Richard just in time, and the combined magic sent us back to the present. Before it happened again I pulled back and saved the Wizard from his own magic."

"Why did you care to save Zedd?" Kahlan asked. "Of course, I'm grateful, but at the time you were a Mord'Sith…"

"Richard again had convinced me we needed him." Turning to look at him I added, "You are important to some."

"I suppose I should thank you for it," Zedd said a bit more to himself than the rest of them. "But now we should eat and rest, I believe Dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry," I suddenly said. Their surprise was intended, though, since none of us had eaten in the past several days. But truly I didn't find that craving of hunger in my stomach. That or I was ignoring it. I brought myself to my feet, then walked a little ways off, leaving the others to quietly converse over the slowly dying fire. I sat by a large section of fallen debris, wondering again whatever Zedd **was** going to tell me, then allowed myself to lay on my side against the cold ground, facing away from the others. For a while I lay awake in my own ranting thoughts, and yet I also did not find the pull of sleep lulling over me, I shut my eyes.


	2. Don't Let Me Trip, Don't Let Me Trip

Kahlan smiled yet again at the wondrous man to her right, allowing her peripheral vision to watch the Mord'Sith in front of them to keep the correct pace. After the previous night of settling in the woods North of the Pillars, Richard had taken her from the group to find a small meadow he spotted; A surprisingly perfect setting where they had been able to make love for the first time while Kahlan was still in possession of her Confessor Powers.

Like the last time, they had told Cara they were going for a walk, but, like last time, Cara must have known full well what they intended. She had witnessed the magic of their love develop almost from the start. Additionally, it was the 'first' privilege to be together as fully themselves. Zedd, thankfully, had already fallen asleep.

Cara rolled her eyes as she heard quiet whispering behind her. The lust was practically tangible between those two. Though she had to admit, last night had been worse. It was almost a relief when the two had gone on their 'walk'. But she could feel it rising again with every moment that passed, and each stifled giggle from the Mother Confessors' throat.

At least she had stopped the minutely glaring at the Mord'Sith. The knowledge she earned two nights ago apparently caused The Confessor to despise the Cara, knowing now she actually had attempted to seduce her mate.

After leaving the forest this morning, Zedd had come to remember the path they decided on would first find them at Aydindril, which was just where they needed to go. Even though Cara had muttered for hours on end about Richard claiming his throne.

"Finally," Cara said as Aydindril came into view. Thinking back to when they had first come here to accompany Kahlan, it was probable they had traveled all through the Midlands and the world, not to mention the Old World.

But just outside the gates stood the collection of about forty D'Haran soldiers standing to attention behind thirty Mord'Sith. Looking over a few of her red-clothed sisters, Cara recognized a select few of them. Most of all the one at the head of the group, with a long midnight braid and pale skin with the slightest bit of freckles along her cheeks, who had served in charge when Cara had been off on other missions as well as her time serving as pregnant.

The sight of them brought a small scowl to her features, ready to kill each of them if they posed a threat to Richard. Her left hand firmly curled around one of her Agiels, fully welcoming the thrumming sting from the powerful weapon.

Kahlan and Richard had fell into an awkward hush at the sight of the aligned forced ready to either greet or end him, Richard grasping Kahlans' hand in reassurance. Yet Kahlan needed none, D'Harans had proved disposable with their persistent attacks on the group, and she could down a Mord'Sith with a single touch.

Zedd had raised his head slightly, debating his best course of action if they were to fight. Avoid Mord'Sith, try for the D'Harans…

As they came within several feet of the supposedly opposing ranks, the leading Mord'Sith spoke up.

"I see Garen and our other sisters did not form an alliance with you, Cara?"

Enforcing restrain to strike her, Cara replied in a stern voice, "We did, in fact. But they met their end while attempting to save the Mother Confessor from her own magic." She silently thanked the fact that Richard was remaining quiet, she was a Sister of the Agiel, knew not to exert weakness. A misstep would possibly get them all in a bloody battle.

"Then it is the Mother Confessors' fault, for our sisters' death? They tried to form an alliance with you. They did not ask you to kill them." Her voice rose in agitation at the news. The Mord'Sith had a deep care for their sisters, even if they acted as though any of them was unimportant to another.

With her accusation, Cara broke. In one fluid movement, her right hand was wielding her Agiel, then rising quicker than a Snake to connect it with the side of her sisters' face. With the brutal strength of her strike, the Mord'Sith fell to the ground, one hand keeping her partially up, the other against her searingly pained cheek.

The relief of most of her annoyance form the past few days brought a satisfied half-smile to her lips, as well as the reminder of her run-in with Garen, where she had demonstrated the same attack to assert dominance. The other aligned Mord'Sith now all had a hand on their Agiels, prepared to fight if commanded, just as the soldiers were ready with a hand on their swords.

With a bold voice, Cara added, "The Mother Confessor is a fair woman. You should know she would not kill another unless under harsh circumstances. If anyone wishes to defy her in any way they will be met with worse circumstances than Mistress Tonra."

The Mord'Sith she had stricken now pushed herself to her feet, though cautious after Caras' declaration.

Kahlan pulled her hand out of Richards', yet he still followed as Kahlan up to stand beside Cara. Though thankful for the protectiveness of her friend, she didn't particularly like the presence of fear among their loyalty. "Cara, I'm sure she meant no disrespect, only defense of her sisters." Ignoring her friends' added annoyance, she turned to the leading Sister of the Agiel, who Cara had notified as Mistress Tonra.

"Why did you all come to Aydindril?" She asked in her signature calming voice.

"To proclaim the Seeker as our Lord Rahl," She answered. "We needed to know if he would stand up to his born title." Her gaze moved to settle on Richard, standing behind Kahlan, an unspoken question in her brown orbs.

"I will," He announced with a nod. Immediately Cara felt less stressed, knowing a man just as fare as the Mother Confessor would set D'Hara as it should be. "But before I leave for the Peoples Palace, I would like to help Kahlan acclaim her own rightful place as leader of the Midlands."

Mistress Tonra nodded. "Of course, My Lord. Though, if I may say; You should declare yourself as Lord Rahl before the week passes."

Richard nodded again. "Very well. Let us settle high disputes, and then we will go. It should take less than two days. For now, we should deal with Aydindril, the people must be shaken with the presence of so many D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith."

Each of the soldiers and Mord'Sith moved to the side, perfectly in sync, to allow Richard to pass the gates of Aydindril. This time Kahlan took hold of Richards' hand as they entered the kingdom. Cara waited a moment, staring down Tonra with her green eyes that seemed to mimic the green fires of the Underworld. While Tonra was doing her best to hold her opponents threatening look, Zedd walked passed, looking quite pleased from seeing the Mord'Sith downed with a blow to the head. Soon Cara followed after him, an amused smirk still lighted over her lips.

Within the walls that were greeted with assembled rows of Aydindril soldiers, their blue and black uniforms contrasting to the D'Harans' black and red ones. Other people roused from the houses, hurrying into their yards and peering over the Aydindril soldiers to enjoy the wondrous sight of the returning Mother Confessor.

Of course, Kahlan and Richard hated the added attention. The fact that they caught attention each time their group stopped for supplies was bad enough for them. Truth be told Richard looked the most uncomfortable, whereas Kahlan was doing well to hold her chin level and not bite her lip. Walking how she was at that moment, despite her lack of her white dress, she looked like the Royal Mother Confessor, instead of a woman who had recently traveled through several days with little rest, been Confessed by her own magic, and almost killed her love.

Now she stood tall and official, eyes straight ahead and not helping the smile she was failing to suppress. It was clear she was meant to be a leader, no less the Mother Confessor. Richard was lucky to have her demonstrating how he should be acting, as he had little experience with power. He soon adjusted to make his posture similar to hers', yet Zedd was suppressing his laughter, knowing his grandson must be both nervous and frustrated with this crowd.

Fortunately, soon they approached the Aydindril palace, spotting a few other soldiers standing to the side of the double doors. One man was standing further into their implied path, a wide smile on his face upon seeing the two in lead of our group.

He wore the same as the other soldiers, though with the pendant signifying him with the higher rank. His delighted chocolate eyes complimented his darker chocolate hair, which became curlier as it descended to the middle of his neck. Across his jaw line was light black stubble, going across his chin and giving the hint to a mustache. He stood-obviously calm-a little taller than Cara and a chain was visible around his neck despite the uniform, implying to a significant keepsake hidden beneath his layers.

"Mother Confessor, Seeker of Truth," He addressed them both with a respective nod as the four of us came to a stop. "The people of Aydindril are ecstatic to know you have returned, it was clear everything went well once the rifts began dissipating. We have waited in hope you would decide to visit us."

Kahlan nodded in return, looking just as pleased once she had caught sight of the man. "I'm very glad to see the council has kept good work, and to see they made the wise choice of granting you as Commander, Koise. Also, to see your men have been defending Aydindril so well."

"Always a privilege to protect the Mother Confessors' rightful throne," Koise replied in a sincere tone. "Especially being as she has taken it as her mission to protect the Seeker."

"Well the Seeker has completed his task, so far. As much as you made this kingdom a sore for me, I'm glad it's all in one piece. And that I can finally return." She paused before switching the topic. "I believe you should speak more highly to Richard, though. It was his fault we lived." A quiet chuckle escaped after her humorous comment.

"Well I would also blame Kahlan," Richard finally spoke after restraining his jealousy at the evidence that the two had a friendly past. "As well as Zedd and Cara. They're the ones who made me stay alive. Several times I believe Cara threatened me not to die." Cara smirked, nodding to affirm his statement.

"Then we'll have to blame them." Koise was glad to play along, having missed Kahlans' jokes and sarcasm for the passed many years. "Shall an insisted stay in the castle surpass as punishment enough?"

Richard silenced his side chuckling after a minute, deciding they shouldn't continue joking around if they were to lead two territories by the end of the week, even though they had been through so much in the past two years. "Yes, thank you very much Commander Koise. I believe we should begin to settle."

"Then allow me and a couple of the other soldiers to escort you and your friends to their chambers." Raising his voice, he addressed the soldiers as well as the enthusiastic people. "Let it be known to all today the Mother Confessor and Seeker of Truth have returned to Aydindril, and tomorrow they and their companions will be honored with a celebration." He gestured for two men among the aligned ranks to come forward. One stood off to the side, the other taking lead as he took the group into the large palace, leaving a chorus of anxious and celebratory cheers.

"I take it you have traveled through most of this along with them?" He presumed, raising an eyebrow as he came to walk at Caras' side. The other soldier in front taking them down another hall, ascending stairs, and causing any first-visitors to be sure they would lose their way.,

"Torturing and killing," She responded slyly, a teasing glint in her eyes. Yet it was gone with his next comment.

"You mean defending and protecting," Came his correction. "It has been shared throughout the Midlands of the famous saviors, even the one in red." The notification made his earlier presumption unnecessary. "I find you lucky; It would be an honor to contribute to saving our land from the Keeper, at the side of the Seeker of Truth. Not to mention; Admired to fight at the Mother Confessors' side, especially being a Mord'Sith."

"I do it for the Lord Rahl. He loves her, making it my duty to protect her as well as him," She claimed in a hard voice. Why did he need to question her? She was Mord'Sith, she did as wanted by the Lord Rahl, and Richard was Lord Rahl. That is all there is to it. Yet Koise didn't seem to believe so.

The Commander smirked. "And so was it your duty to defend her so fiercely to others' doubts, as I have heard you did with the other Mord'Sith just minutes ago?"

Giving him an annoyed/hiding-something/defeated look, Cara very slightly quickened her pace, leaving the Commander amused, yet mostly a mix of satisfied and smug.

* * *

**Koise is pronounced Ko-is, to assure everyone understands.**

**Koise looks like Gwaine from The Adventures of Merlin, to make it easier to visualize him.**

**Thank you and please review, both good or bad news.**


	3. Plans

Richard smiled, seeing the sun glint off her dreary eyes, now forcing them open. He brightened, seeing the delighted smile as her gaze focused to reveal his perfect features.

"Did you even sleep?" She teased despite her dreary voice, revealing she was still tired. Of course, her exhaustion wasn't at all her fault; They had stayed up late the previous night, especially with the comfort of being put in an actual bed.

"Somewhat," He told her, amusement lacing his voice. "I was far too busy marveling on how our dreams have been for the most part met; We're like a casual couple, sleeping in an actual bed."

"And not a year from now we'll be able to kiss our children goodnight."

Kahlan understood exactly what he meant, the last time they had visited Aydindril she hadn't even been in her right mind. But Richard, once she had returned to her normal self, had relayed just about every detail of their time. How she was made into two wholly different beings, how they had made love, how in the morning she had told him of her desires if she had not been a magical being.

Hearing it, she felt as though she **could** remember saying such a thing, yet unfortunately she had been deprived of the memory. But she still though about the words he had relayed to her each day, and each time she prayed again that the Creator would allow them that life, even if at the time it seemed unconditionally impossible. Kahlan could still tell him she wished for that every time she saw him, that they would be able to live in a peaceful world, and be together in every way, and have children.

And now, it seemed they would soon achieve that wish.

"Not a year?" Richards' confused voice brought her from the very brief reminiscing. Kahlan shook her head while a half smirk, half smile played on her lips. Realizing the implied indication, Richard beamed, suddenly pulling Kahlan into a tight hug.

Without releasing her, Richard added, "I can't wait until we marry."

If even possible, her smile brightened. She opened her mouth to tell him to let go, but quickly found it was more comfortable, giving her a protected feeling.

"Then, would you like to get married in Aydindril or D'Hara? I'm sure we could stay a few more days than I told Tonra. I will abide by your will, my Confessor."

"Well, my Lord Rahl," Richard grimaced with the name, "Would you truly wish to tell Cara of our plans. If you wish to marry here, you can tell her we'll have to delay our departure. I'll be waiting with ice and bandages in the Infirmary."

Kahlan chuckled, seeing the look of remorse for even thinking of what would happen. She

"Plus, I have something else to do when we finally leave our chambers. But we might need ice and bandages for that as well."

She was able to slip from his grasp and roll over to straddle him. "For now, I have something far more satisfying than that." With that, she pressed her lips against Richards'.

* * *

_I hate today, I hate today, I hate today,_ The words repeatedly chanted over in Caras' head. Next to protecting Richard and Kahlan, she wanted the most to erase this day, make sure anyone with the knowledge if it will take it as a secret to their grave.

"Distressed?" Came the worried voice beside her. Damn Kahlan, having sentenced her to this. She was the one to make her go hunting with Kroise. The best Cara could guess was that the Confessor enjoyed being able to identify certain actions in a person. If only she would leave the Mord'Sith out of it. Why could this day not continue as another normal day? Thinking over the thought again, she found it was clearly a stupid request, as they rarely ever had a 'normal' day.

"Doesn't matter," She responded through clenched teeth.

"Does to me," Kroise argued, coming to a stop near a fallen tree. "If you won't tell me, tell me something else."

She shook her head, not stopping when he did. "I would prefer hunting."

"No, I will make you speak to me whether I have to request the order from Kahlan to give to you or not." Spirits, he had to bring Kahlan into the ultimatum. Was it not enough for him that they had spoken the night before about the stupid question of what Animal she preferred?

Cara turned and about walk back towards him, surprised to find him already standing a few inches behind her, and even more surprised to find herself not moving to put more distance between them. "What exactly would you want to know?"

"Start with one of your quests."

After a moments' hesitation, she complied, deciding quickly, and being sure to make it focused on someone besides herself. "We were heading to a famous waterfall, known well for the way the sunlight would make it shine scarlet. While heading through the forest a man appeared before us, already on his back, with an arrow protruding from his body. In his hand we found an amulet, fixed with the power to find the Mother Confessor and bring her and a Wizard back to Aydindril."

"I remember hearing of that." Kroise nodded with the memory. "When Kahlan and I would have extra time, she told me all about her training."

"You were good friends?" Wait, was she worrying?! No, not worry, envy. But, Cara had never felt envy over anything or anyone. Why was it now she started to like someone, suddenly find herself enjoying this mans' company and interest in something others would hate to stay around her for long enough to ask of? She didn't feel for anyone, Mord'Sith never did and never would. They were ruthless, **she** was ruthless, only caring for the Lord Rahl.

Yet she found herself thinking back on what Zedd had told her on their way to save Kahlan. "_An act of strength, an instinct to preserve life instead of snuff it away_". Could that ever had been true, have being around Kahlan and Richard and Zedd changed a small bit of that aspect about her? Was it possible that they had returned her ability to feel again, to feel anything for any significant other, possibly even love?

She tore herself out of her thoughts in time to hear his response. "Like siblings, ever since we met as young children we would share anything with the other. I looked and still look upon her as a sister. I would always protect her as such."

Cara found relief washing through her, but able to recognize that it was not from knowing the Commander would protect Kahlan as fiercely as she would. Then it would have to be only one other thing. But the stubborn Mord'Sith smally shook her head of the possibility of the concept.

"Alright, well Zedd attempted to take Kahlan back to Aydindril with him. But the spell only appeared to bring the Wizard to Aydrindril, since Kahlan was still with us. But we found she had lost her Confessors' touch along with her rationality, needless to say Richard was determined to return it, and we had already been setting off for the Wizard. Once we arrived in Aydindril we found Kahlan had been split in two when the amulet had done the same. The Confessor in her separated from the part that had a deep love for Richard. The Confessor had gone with Zedd and the Richards' Lover had remained with us. We found her ruling Aydindril already when we arrived."

Cara had experienced no problems with how the half of Kahlan had been ruling; Men deserved discipline. But she would fight for Richard, serve the Lord Rahl and do anything to maintain his satisfaction. In return he had returned her freedom to her, as much as she believed she didn't deserve freedom, or love, or any compassion whatsoever.

"Richard, the half of Kahlan, and I infiltrated the palace and defeated Kahlans' other half. She managed to confess the loving side of her, and I was glad to have been the one to rendered her to her knees." Although she was mostly glad to have fulfilled what Richard had needed done. "Zedd was then able to put her back together along with the amulet. Soon after, we were able to continue on our quest again."

"Hm, I must have been out in the war during this. I wish I had been there to see how different she had become." With another smile at the red-attired woman beside him, Kroise added, "Though net time I would much rather prefer a telling of something primarily about you."

Confused, Cara met his gaze, slowly starting off through the woods again. "'Next time'?" She prompted.

"I hope so," He confirmed. "I've enjoyed the story, all the same, though, coming from you." Before she had gone far he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back around to face him, making them mere inches apart, not that either truly minded.

Then Kroise leaned forward, connecting their lips in a tentative kiss. Cara stifled her surprise, yet still pulled away, momentarily able only to stare back at his hopeful gaze, mystified.

Pulling her arm free from his very loose grasp, Cara took several steps back.

"Have I offended you?" His suddenly worried assumption echoes in her ears, raising deeply kept memories of Leo.

An unanticipated sting of empathy struck her being, making her reply in an even voice, "No. Of course not. Just… I'm not supposed to love, I will never deserve it nor ever feel it, or anything."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Why?"

"Because you just told me what you did, revealed a part of your life, however brief, to someone you met merely a day ago." Kroise hesitantly took hold of her wrist again, first one, then the other. "You refused to allow Mistress Tonra to speak disrespectfully of Kahlan, let alone a Confessor. Because of right now; I can stand so close to you and yet you show no sign of attempt to get away or even step back. Right now, you are allowing me to hold your wrists, one of the things that could make you so vulnerable."

Cara again raised her eyes, resting them on his own brown, meaningful gaze. That's what it was, his hold on her. She had felt a different feel next to her hands, the smallest and yet warmest embrace.

With a deep breath, she forced the words, "I need to think and calm myself, we're hunting now." After another minute she forced herself to turn, taking her hands out of his hold, and walk off, hearing his footsteps not far behind her.

"Then forget about it for now." He deliberated a few minutes, then continued. "Although I am still anticipating a quest centering you next time."

Back in her natural, somewhat teasing voice, she replied, "I once temporarily became a Baneling. We can start with that." Hearing a half chuckle behind her, Cara smirked, allowing herself a brief moment to swear she would speak to Kahlan within the next few days. Shouldering her arrow and quiver, she thought, _But for the time being, I have a flaming need to kill something._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all like this so far, and please review.**

**Yes, I love Cara and am sorry for focusing on her so much, but I probably will be in the future as well.**


	4. Surprise With A Smack

**Forgot to mention in the last chapter, I will be scattering quotes from songs that go along to Cara relationship life. Also in a few other places throughout the story.**

**-I love Cara**

**Also, hope you all like the surprise.**

"Zedd?" Kahlan rose her voice a little, also looking through the shelves. Ever since they arrived in Aydindril the previous night the Old Wizard had been scouring through the books kept below the palace. She hadn't been lieing to Richard earlier that morning; She was working fervently since departing from their bedchambers, needing to track down a few certain people, even threat a few of them…

"Zedd?" She repeated a louder, looking down another aisle of books.

"Yes, Kahlan, what's the matter?" Kahlan sighed in relief, turning to see her old friend, old being in the literal term.

"Nothing is wrong, Zedd," Kahlan assured him, slightly wondering if she had sounded distressed in order to make him presume something bad had happened. "But I need you to do something."

* * *

Cara set down her bow, leaning it against her quiver. She then turned towards the door to the weaponry hut and walked out into the dusk air, followed by Kroise. Most of the hunt had been silent after he had attempted to get through to her. Although, she could tell he was anxious to speak to her again, desperate to unlock her final door, finish what Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd started. It had almost felt upon request, yet soon became personally gratifying.

Entering the palace, Cara narrowed her eyes, hearing little noise throughout the halls, additionally, most of the torches were unlit.

"Odd," Kroise commented, walking up to her side when she came to a stop.

"We should begin with Lord Rahls' chambers." In Caras' case, it was far more of a command than suggestion.

Nodding, the Commander followed a little behind, allowing her to lead. But, as they were passing the large all-palace Dining room, a chime sounded. It sounded as though metal had clunked quietly against a pot or pan.

Swiftly turning to face the large open doors to the pitch black room, the first thought that ran through the Mord'Siths' mind was, _Intruder_. It seemed a very likely threat, and perhaps what was in there had also made all of the people disappear. Despite the late hour, it definitely wouldn't be this quiet. From what Cara assumed, they would all still be milling about.

But after two steps in the door, hands wielding her Agiels, light erupted within the room as the torches were lit. Caught by surprise, she barely registered what they had shouted, and the Mord'Sith went purely by instinct. Twisting to her left, an Agiel smacked against the nearest figures' torso. She stopped, hearing the mans' 'oof' as he was knocked to the ground. Nearby, an old mans' chuckles broke through the air. And Cara recognized the laugh, worse; She recognized the man once her sight fully focused.

"Lord Rahl?" She took a step to be at his side, Kahlan already crouching on the other.

After a few light coughs, Richard responded. "I recall telling you not to call me that." A moment later Kahlan had helped him up with a hand, though Richard was now laughing along with Zedd.

Kahlan was shaking her head, suppressing her laughter as she slowly let go of Richard. "Richard I **did** tell you not to stand so close to the door." He replied with a shrug, causing Kahlan to lightly huff. She then cast her gaze over the other gathered people, seeing even a few of them chuckling.

Cara allowed herself a brief glance, following Kahlans' gaze, focusing on a specific group of about seven slightly spaced from the others, dressed in red attire, each of them smirking. Though she focused on the one in front. Turning back towards Richard, Cara realized she had forgotten the sting going through both of her arms, twining in her chest, and she quickly put her Agiels within their leather confines. Seeing that her Lord Rahl wasn't hurt, she asked, "I presume Tonra told you?" Although they never notified others of their birthdays, the Mord'Sith kept them as records, only useful when providing the Sister with an honorable death.

"No." A new voice came from the crowd, and soon emerged an average-sized woman with long, wavy blonde and wearing a dull purple dress with a pink stripe down each sleeve. Her sweet smile held no hesitation beneath. "I did."

Cara inwardly sighed, her mouth temporarily open in her sarcastically amused way. After a moment she turned to face the woman. "Grace," She acknowledged with a small nod, noticing the full confidence in her sisters' matching green eyes. Grace no longer held fear towards her ferocious sister.

Grace smiled wider, stepping closer to her sister, matching her cold gaze with her own naturally welcoming one. "Happy birthday sister." Then she closed the next few inches between them and encased the red clad woman in an embrace, now slightly tentative. Cara did little in reply, but she kept herself from instinctively pulling away, reminding herself that it would disown her sister and Lord Rahl. But her gaze fixated on Tonra, narrowing her eyes to deadly slits.

Tonra only smirked in an entirely different way as before. Teasing, baiting, and worse of all knowing. Meaning she most likely intended to tell just about every Mord'Sith about this brief minute. Cara shot her and the others behind her a warning glare, clearly stating _"A word is spoken of this, I slay you all with my bare hands."_ Just as well, her eyes mirrored with the fires of the Underworld. Tonra gave a small nod, suddenly alert, and the rest did the same.

They began walking up as her sister allowed her free of the captivation. Grace kept her smile despite her sisters' scowl, knowing Cara surely needed some form of affection. As the Mord'Sith approached them Grace took a small step back as though knowing Cara would keep harm from her, and the crowd was slowly diminishing as people went off around the room, obviously uncomfortable with the closeness to so many women in red leather.

"Your…?" Tonra prompted, stopping a few feet in front of Cara.

"Sister," Grace answered, her braveness against these woman surprising Kahlan and Richard, who had come to stand close by. Or it was due to Cara standing between her and the Mord'Sith. "Grace."

Tonra nodded. "Well, Mistress Cara, have you gone soft?"

"I still have my Agiels, Mistress Tonra. Sleep with an eyes open because I would love to smack that smirk off your lips." Cara stepped forward threateningly and she reminded them of her previous swear. "Next person to tease or hug me is being slayed and thrown in a fire."

At that moment Richard smirked and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the surprised Mord'Siths' shoulders.

"Alright Mistress Cara, if you wish to follow through to your threat we will be happy to start the fire." Tonra licked her lips, easily holding back her laughter at the past few minutes.

"Shut it, Harlot," Cara ordered in a fiercer tone than usual.

"Relax Cara, they won't speak of it," Richard assured her as he finally pulled away, feeling a little bad for her. "If they do, just don't kill them."

"I never make stupid promises I will never keep," Cara told him with a smirk directed at the Mord'Sith in front of her. Richard rolled his eyes before slowly departing to speak with other attendants. Grace took the liberty to sneak off as well.

Kahlan then walked up, and amusement sparked in Caras' eyes when she noticed all the Mord'Sith wince or grimace besides her. That was surely an advantage, she had come close to Kahlan, even if she had and would push her away Kahlan would not harm her. Of course that meant Cara might have become soft, having become so trusted by a Confessor, but it could also be a strength, being able to tolerate the one she should hate the most. Now she had her most deadliest opponent on her side, even if Cara refused to let herself become close to any other.

To Caras' gratefulness, Kahlan refrained from giving her the same embrace, but only a small smile. Her beautiful blue gaze lingered on both Cara and the other Mord'Sith still standing so near. "Cara, it's a party; You're supposed to have fun." Cara huffed and rolled her eyes at the repeated invitation.

"Because the last party you planned went so well."

"Mother Confessor," Tonra said, forcing her gaze to meet the fatal womans'. "With all due respect, Mistress Cara is entirely right. The moment it started Lord Rahl already received a harsh blow."

Kahlan nodded in response. "I know, Tonra, but Cara deserves some celebration, the last time we celebrated we were trapped in a tomb with less than a days' worth of air."

Tonra narrowed her eyes in a slightly curious manner. "That must have been interesting."

"Then come, let me tell all of you about it." Kahlan set off to another part of the room almost too enthusiastically. After a moment of hesitation the Sisters of the Agiel followed.

Though one stopped before getting very far from Cara. Her gaze still on her sisters, the dark brunette said passively yet meaningfully, "Glad to have you back, Mistress Cara."

She nodded in return. "Certainly… interesting to be among Sisters again. Thank you, Mistress Ryeneil." Ryeneil nodded, before setting back off towards the rest of their Sisters.

"Happy birthday, My Dear." Cara almost jumped at the sound of her name from behind her. Turning, she found Kroise was not there anymore, instead replaced by the Wizard.

"You realize this is my first birthday in… fourteen, fifteen years." It was more of a statement than the rhetorical question.

"Yes, but you deserve a bout of happiness after everything you've done for my grandson and Kahlan." Zedd bit into the apple in his hand, no surprise he had gotten to the snacks.

"Wizard, when have you seen me happy?" He gave no reply. So Cara continued. "Fine then, I have a… _birthday_ request; Tell me what you are so afraid to say at the fire three nights ago." Zedd hesitated, making Cara roll her eyes. "Either tell me **every** detail **right now** or I take you out of this palace and beat it out of you." She smirked as he finally nodded, opening his mouth to begin the tale.

* * *

"It was finally over. No air was left, and we were practically unconscious on that ground. But Richard came in time, and saved us both." Kahlan finished in a calm voice, pleased that she had been able to refrain from revealing Caras' revealed words. She wanted that kept to only them, and so, as her friend, Kahlan would keep it that way. Kahlan fully understood the Mord'Sith wished to remain feared, even if she was able to have her own life. Her entire life had been weaknesses against strength, perhaps the only way Cara could be (secretly) happy was if she could continue to live as she had grown to know.

"He told us about this thing that was possessing Zedd, a Nigax, that would wrap bandages around a host to do its' masters' bidding. He told Cara if the creature was close to death the bandages would unwind themselves. But, when we tried that they attached to the Ruler of that town. Richard managed to conceal the man in a tomb, though. So we continued our quest."

"Cara has always been a devoted Mord'Sith, especially loyal to the Lord Rahl. No wonder she attempted to save you. Lord Rahls' affections toward you are quite clear." Kahlan turned her gaze on the Mord'Sith who had spoken, a beautiful brunette she recently had come to know as Mistress Ryeneil. It took some effort, but Kahlan was able to keep herself from revealing their marriage decisions.

Another woman in red, dark-haired by the name of Jein huffed in a way that reminded her of Cara. "But it makes little sense that he would not be confessed if you two were to lay together."

That made Kahlan smile wider, remembering their several nights spent together, both after knowing of their situation and before when she had been without her powers. Each time felt special, as though she had been granted sacred fruit from the depths of a forbidden land. "We love each other," She said simply, causing each of the few Mord'Sith in front of her to become confused, or deep in thought.

Kahlan immediately became sorry for them. These woman had known no method of love, only a love for torment… and a forced love. They had been continually raped and defiled by that monster, forced into servants to his needs and not given the least bit regard of their own wishes. That… _**vile creature**_ deserved all of the fires of the Underworld for eternity. No doubt Richard would be freeing them of that defilement forever, do whatever he saw fit to give them their lives back as he had their beloved friend. But if only she could tell how Cara would respond to whatever he had planned.

Hearing just the very end of their conversation, Richard came to Kahlans' side and pulled her face to his in a deep kiss. She was sure it hadn't happened, but Kahlan liked to imagine a few of the Mord'Sith had smiled with the display of true love.

"Lord Rahl," Tonra said as they all briefly dipped their heads in respect. To which Richard shook his head, pulling away from Kahlan though keeping an arm around her middle.

"Not close yet, but I am grateful for the protection when we travel to the Peoples Palace."

"Our honor," Tonra assured him. "We will die with honor if in doing so your life is saved."

"Well no one is dying if the Creator is watching for us. I sincerely hope no fight presents itself." Richard nodded in agreement to Kahlans' statement, before the two walked off, leaving the Mord'Sith to slowly mill around with little intention for anything momentarily. Perhaps annoy Cara again; She always put up a good fight, most often rendering many of them to their knees before any got a chance to best her, both verbally and physically. And perhaps the Wizard speaking to her would have something 'good' to say.

"Kahlan, are you alright?" Richard cautioned, bringing them to one of the empty tables and sitting beside her on the wooden bench.

Kahlan nodded, only Richard could see the haste of it. Her sighed, hating that she was lying to him. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, again giving her a deep kiss. Once pulling away, he repeated, "Are you alright?" As she began to nod he added, "I truly hate it when you lie to me. I want to trust you and for you to trust me. Just tell me, let me help what's bothering you."

After a silent minute Kahlan gave in. "I hate it," She said in a clipped tone.

"What?" Richard asked. "The fact that I'm becoming Lord Rahl, your duty as Mother Confessor? Kahlan, do-do you hate that we are to be married?"

This time Kahlan pulled his lips against her own, fisting his shirt as she ran her tongue lightly along his bottom lip, leaving no possibility for doubt in the kiss. "Of course not Richard, **never** believe that I won't want to be with you in any way. Nothing will change that. But… you should have changed your mind."

"For what?" Richard became intensely worried. There was no possible occurrence or being that would make his love for her hesitate.

"Richard, I **killed** you. My hands brought a dagger directly through our heart. Why would you love me after that?"

"Why would I love you?" Richard repeated the question as though it was absurd, although to him it was far beyond absurd. "Would you like me to start writing the reasons in list or paragraph formation?"

Kahlan shook her head. "No, don't say that and assure me it's fine. What I did was horrible."

**Quote from Kiss It All Better ; He Is We**

**_"In his arms are the bleeding_**

**_Love of his life_**

**_And she cries_**

**_Kiss It All Better"_**

"It is fine," Richard told her. "It will be fine as long as you continue to love me. Even if you stopped loving me I would weep in your absence for eternity, even when I enter the Underworld. You love me, too Kahlan, as much as I love you. We created a new stone when I had mistakenly given it up."

"You were misguided by the Keeper," Kahlan countered.

Richard now forced a tight embrace around her shoulders, despite her attempts to make him stay away. "Nothing will possible take me away from you now. Not even death. If you die I will go into the Underworld and drag you back to me. You were Confessed and forced to do it. I know full well what being controlled makes you do. Nothing is your fault, nothing will make me stop loving you."

**Quote from Kiss It All Better ; He Is We**

_**"It's Not Your Fault Love**_

_**You didn't know**_

_**You didn't Know**_

_**He kisses her face**_

_**And Says**_

_**Everything**_

_**Will Be Alright"**_

"I suppose that's what this has all been about." Richard easily had his voice very soft, making it sound as though no one else was there. Only she was able to hear his words. "You have been running rapid the past few days and it has made me so worried. It seemed you never attempted to take a moment to relax."

"Doing so would allow me time to think about that. I needed some way to deal with it. But I couldn't, so I pushed it away. I am so sorry, Richard, but I am eternally grateful that I still have you. I'm grateful to Cara, as well. She has done too much for both of us, as well and Zedd. They both helped me have you, forever." Her hands managed to snake up his torso and again fist his shirt in tight hands. He gladly met her in the kiss.

A playful grin on her face, Kahlan said, "Perhaps we should head to sleep early tonight. We do have a long day tomorrow."

Richard laughed as she began laughing quietly. "Who said anything about sleep?"

"You'll practically fall off that Horse, then."

"Seems like a fair trade, hmm?" Richard pulled her into a kiss again before the two started for their chambers, neither envisioning a night with any sleep.


	5. Peaceful, You Say?

The two lovers were roused by a knock at their door. It was soon accompanied with a stern voice. "Richard, Kahlan, get out of there soon. The Mord'Sith are ready and the soldiers are preparing."

Kahlan groaned, once again hating the light that came through their window. The night was so peaceful, and after she was able to talk it through with Richard her worried had at least mildly suppressed. Richard, who was holding her flush against his own body ever since the previous night, now chuckled. He always found Kahlan adorable when she was frustrated. Her eyes were slightly wider, her mouth became slightly open in an aggravated way, each tiny thing about became more adorable. At least if that was possible.

A few minutes passed as the two attempted to draw out the time they would get before Cara got violent. Apparently not too long, since then the two heard a slightly sterner, "I'll drag you two out by your ankles if you two aren't out here soon enough regardless of your attire."

With the almost fully probable threat the two groaned together this time, though Kahlan was the first to rise from the bed. Her eyes watched his as they traveled down her revealed being, intent on each curve as he admired her figure. The body of the woman he had forever wanted and would now possess for eternity.

Kahlan had always wanted her love to finally become what he rightfully should; A Leader. Now he finally did, and she wasn't about to ruin it with her own desires, even if he shared them. She grabbed Richards' hand and took several steps back, though he was rising himself. He was still very fond of even that touch, knowing that was originally all the two could share without the possibility of him becoming Confessed. After a risked minute to silently encourage each other, the two began dressing and preparing for their journey.

Awaiting outside their chambers, Cara finally heard the quiet shuffling of the two lovers preparing. With the time they were taking all of the soldiers would be prepared, on horseback, and half way to the Peoples Palace with the Mord'Sith by the time those two were finally ready. Although almost all of the soldiers and Mord'Sith had taken leave already to bring word and make sure everything was in order for the Lord Rahls' return. They had been left with five Mord'Sith and about ten D'Haran soldiers.

The long faithful Mord'Sith had been longing to finally know the true Lord Rahl would finally be coming home. Richard deserved the respect after all he had done, and he had never actually shown full-blown signs of wanting recognition for his savior actions. And he no doubt deserved a love and life with Kahlan. Of course Cara had saw him as a decent mate when she first met him, and she had so very occasionally allowed herself to think of having a love.

She had felt love with Leo, a man that loosened the final barrier that Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd had worked to. Even with Dahlia, her soulmate, she had felt a bond to while they were Mord'Sith together. Perhaps that had not been purely love but it seemed close.

She attempted to stop herself there, but Cara couldn't. Of course she put up a good fight, trained for merely her services for the Lord Rahl and his bidding. Mord'Sith would bear children but only if allowed. If the time became unfortunate Rahl would simply order them to raise their Agiel to their womb, and the child would be gone, replaced with the implied pain of both the dark magic and the 'miscarriage' that the Mord'Sith would easily suppress.

The Sisters of the Agiel were strong, no love or meaningful relationship had ever been known of, even with what happened to her; Raped in order to carry Darken Rahls' child, whom she never found out what happened to after taken from her at birth the other women he had defiled were simply for pleasure. He had chosen her. But now, even the indirect thought of that vile creature made her rage flare. He had taken her life, family, dignity, and love away before she even knew what the feeling of love was. Dahlia had been her soulmate, but that hadn't been clarified to her until she was under Darkens' command.

Now, looking back on it, she knew she had never deserved it, from the very start everything had been taken from her, namely her free will and those deepest to her. She had killed her father, causing her mother to fall ill and die with his absence, from Zedds' story she now knew Dahlia had dies by the woman who had spared her life, and Leo had died before she had told him she had feelings for him. Whoever she loved would die, although at least her sister still lived, but she hadn't seen her in years before nearly a year ago, and then last night her sister hadn't even brought her children and husband, most likely from fear of her. She could never be loved or accept love, although Kriose had proven to be fiercely attempting to change that mindset. But he didn't know enough. The Aydindril Commander would change his mind once he knew what had been done to her, and what she had done.

Knowing that she had nearly been re-broken and turned on Richard had proven she was unworthy of something as promising as love. Although the Wizard had clearly hesitated when about to say something Dahlia would have told them if she had become a Mord'Sith. That undoubtedly rose suspicions, and she was undoubtedly a persistent woman. Fortunately for him she didn't have time to battle it out at the moment. But she would know what he neglected to mention, not entirely of curiosity but also of clarifying that there was no way of evading something with her, she would always win, except at certain times with the new Lord Rahl, of course.

With an absent-minded smirk, Cara waited, thinking of more threats for the two with ease. Even if she would take necessary commands from Richard, she still needed to assert herself, and truly, she could see they kind of liked her rash humor. If not, they better, because she was staying strong.

As Kahlan, Richard, and Cara were saddling to their horses, Zedd finally came from the castle, no doubt just from either the Kitchen or the Catacombs laced through and through with books. Seeing no food in his hands Richard went with the ladder.

"Indulge in enough books, Zedd?" He teased, his gaze flashing up again to his grandfather while he strapped in one of the two traveling bag he had brought to their chambers to pack certain choice things for him and Kahlan to bring with them.

"There are plenty," Zedd replied, smiling in delight with the thought. "A lifes' worth of reading and so much to learn simply by reading through. Perhaps you would participate if my soon to be granddaughter would let you go for once in the past week."

Both Richard and Kahlans' attention was caught as he mentioned their marriage. Even Caras' ears become more intent on the conversation though she barely let it show. "Eavesdropping now, Zedd," Kahlan attempted to lighten the slightly tense air.

"Not hardly," The Wizard assured them, although that didn't help until he explained. "Was my own grandson foolish enough to think the forest would hide your whispers well even to those walking right behind you?" He was now at his own horse, and Cara had mounted while Richard and Kahlan were about to.

The soldiers had actually chosen to walk, seeing it as a "faster and easier way if the need came to defend their Lord'Rahl," As they claimed.

Commander Kroise had insisted he take a few of his own men to protect the Mother Confessor if she was planning on staying at the Peoples Palace, much to Caras' dismay. She would have been rid of him and those bothersome concerns she had been worrying herself over. Well he just had to be so loyal to the Mother Confessor, and so persistent. Yet she remembered him mentioning she would do the same to defend Kahlan, and she shook her head in wasted effort to forget everything said in those few minutes.

"We should go then," Richard stated. With a look to Kahlan, the two rode to the front of the assembled soldiers and Mord'Sith, Zedd and Cara close behind. If not for all of the extra protection, it would be a little like 'old times'.

But, of course, now they had a full-fledged army on their side. The separation between the three groups was very distinct. The blue and black from Commander Kroises' men at the back to the red and black of the D'Harans', then the scarlet red from the Mord'Sith. None of the protectors gave off any form of content with standing near their previous enemies. But-obviously-who wouldn't be?

But-to mostly everyones' relief, they were on their way to the Peoples Palace with no delay. It was almost peaceful despite the tension, Richard and Kahlan were casting knowing smiled at each other, and besides their jokes once in a while and little comments, the journey looked peaceful.

* * *

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. I promise the next chapter will be... _interesting_.**

**Being as this story is more so their group settling, I may only give about two more chapters.**

**But please review, I feel as though I'm not doing very well, therefore please give insight.**


	6. Hate the Thirteenth Bettalion

**Yes, last time we left on a peaceful note… ?**

**I would like to notify anyone who cares that I have fixed the first chapter. Sorry for that, I realize the mistake.**

**I hope I'm doing well, although I am currently also writing a novel, so sorry for anything that takes long to update.**

**And please review, as always.**

* * *

But really, when are things **ever** peaceful around these four?

Kahlan smally laughed once again as she noticed Richards' gaze traveled to her stomach while a smile enlightened his face. This had been half the ride now and it seemed he felt too good to get the idea out of his head that she was with child. Truthfully, neither could she. Her hand came up from the Horses' reins to spread over her stomach, although it was still flat. She felt it, the small feeling of fulfillment, almost as if she felt whole now. Along with the immediate attachment she felt towards the unborn being.

Richard looked up as her hand was suddenly over her womb, his gaze fixating on Kahlans' as she smiled as well. This child would definitely be loved to death, if her great grandfathers' teachings didn't bore her to death first. Either way, this child would be more than welcome into their lives, and all of D'Hara and the Midlands would be there to protect her.

"I'm falling back to speak with Cara," Kahlan told him, already slowing her Horse. "Perhaps she won't ogle at me."

Richard smirked, and only said, "Sorry," Before she was already at Caras' side.

"Tired of that cheeky grin already?" Cara prompted. "I was sure that would go on until we reached the Peoples Palace."

"What?" Kahlan asked. She glanced again at Richard before nodded her understanding. "He does not have a cheeky grin. He's simply… anxious."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Either way, I've never seen or heard of a Lord Rahl that has been like him."

"I'm proud of him. I know he deserves rest after these harsh years," She agreed. "And I'm grateful we can be together."

"And that he can ogle at your child that isn't even showing yet?" Teased the Mord'Sith, smirking at the woman at her side.

Kahlan was immediately confused. It couldn't be that obvious, could it? "Did Richard tell you?"

Cara gave her a look as though she had just spoken blasphemy. "Kahlan, you're hand is on your stomach." Looking back ahead she added, "It practically has been since we left."

With realization Kahlan whipped her hand back to the reins. "Fine, but I know someone who has been ogling at you half of this past ride."

With a scoff the Mord'Sith glanced back to find the man Kahlan was speaking of in front of his soldiers. After a moment his gaze met hers' and Cara quickly looked back forward, ignoring the smug smile from Kahlan.

"Even without my Confessor powers, it's obvious in the way he looks at you." Kahlan smiled at the strong woman. Why she seemed to burn away her feelings every time she suspected them seemed stupid to the Confessor. "And the way **you** look at **him**."

"Kahlan, I don't want to talk about this. I do not need the weakening state of love. Every time you convinced me to buy into it my love has died. Once to **your** hand." Cara glared accusingly at the Confessor.

"Leo was a noble man, though. He died protecting me-"

"I'm not talking about Leo," Cara stated in a monotone voice.

"Who, then?" Kahlans' eyebrows knit in confusion. She hadn't known any of Caras' real loves besides the once-temporary Seeker.

Shaking her head, Cara replied, "It is no longer important. Forget it."

"Cara I-"

"Forget it, Kahlan." But Kahlan wasn't that easy. Cara was still like a sister to her and she wasn't about to let her throw away what would bring her the happiness she felt.

"Even if I don't know who it was, I want to make up for it," She told her. "So I'm going to make you accept what Kroise feels for you. I promise you, you will not lose him. I will **not** let that happen to you again."

Before Cara could respond, a deep clink sounded not far in front of them. She looked ahead to find Richard holding his sword, an arrow on the ground to his left. Soon shouting came from the surrounding trees, and in another moment soldiers clothed in D'Haran uniform swarmed the surrounding forces. A few of the several soldiers that had come on Horseback quickly dismounted and began fighting along with the Mord'Sith.

Zedd remained on saddle, occasionally sending Wizards' Fire into the troops still swarming from the trees or blowing them back with a gust of magic. Richard, Kahlan, and Cara were immediately on their feet.

Cara ran straight into the troops, instantly remembering a few of these faces. No wonder these were these men fighting Lord Rahl, and why there was so many of them. The 13th Battalion was always plentiful in soldiers. Although it seemed they had somehow come into the possessions of dozens more men.

_Why are D'Harans fighting us? I am no longer the enemy._ Richards' thoughts did little to suppress his fighting. Though he daunted on the factor of the arrow; It meant there must be at least one archer in the trees.

Kahlan threw an arrow directly into the front line, connecting it into a soldiers' chest. She then attacked another man with her un-discarded dagger, stabbing his neck then taking his sword. She continued through the forces, suppressing the momentary surprise when a Mord'Sith would battle near her or kill a soldier attacking her if she was occupied with another. That was the oddest part; fighting with these women she had been raised to hate. Yet if Cara knew they were trustworthy, she respected that.

* * *

Richard jabbed his sword into another soldier, glancing up to find it had been maybe half the hour that they had been fighting. Fortunately most of the soldiers had now fallen or ran off. Unfortunately men of their own had fallen as well.

Suddenly he heard a gasp not far to his left. He glanced over, finding Kahlan just falling to the ground, and arrow protruding from her, just above her left breast. His jaw clenched in fury, and he drove his now glowing sword into one of his last attackers before running to Kahlans' side.

"Zedd! Cara!" He instinctively called out, soon finding his grandfather by his side while he pulled out the arrow and left the discarded weapon on the ground a foot away. This was impossible, his love shouldn't be dieing. She hadn't even been able to carry their child for an entire week, let alone see her. But Cara was coming, Cara would bring her back to life.

In an instant everything was quiet. The clash of sword against sword and the hum of the Agiel was silent, though Richard soon realized the battle had ended. Then the sound of running footsteps hurriedly getting louder and louder until he heard shuffling on Kahlans' other side. In the next frantic moment he looked up in relief to see the blonde Mord'Sith leaning over the Confessor. She blew the Breath of Life into the womans' lungs and leaned back on her heals, anxiously waiting for Kahlans' eyes to open, which didn't come after several minutes.

Bye now a crowd had come around them, mostly of the Aydindril soldiers. Kroise came in front of them and stood at Kahlans' side as well. "She will come back," He muttered persistently.

"She has to," Richard agreed, grabbing Kahlans' hand. "Zedd, why is she not coming back? What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, my boy," Zedd told him. "I have no affiliation with this. She's breathing, thankfully, but I would need more time to figure out what she is going through."

"These may be entirely different circumstances. She **is** a Confessor," Cara reminded him.

Zedd looked at her skeptically. "Then you know what happens when a Confessor is given the Breath of Life?"

Cara raised her gaze and fixed the Wizard with a sarcastically/annoyed dull glare. In a false-sweet voice she said, "Yes, Wizard, because Mord'Sith go around reviving Confessors all the time. It is written in every History book and the most common bedtime story in all the Midlands."

"Cara," Richard said in a scolding manner. "Zedd, you said you need more time to evaluate what's happening to her?"

"Yes," Zedd replied. "We should be moving in case more soldiers come to "welcome" us."

"You were told the 13th Battalion would fight against you if you became Lord Rahl. Although they seemed much higher in forces," Cara added.

Kroise chose the moment to speak again. Though he didn't look away from Kahlan as he spoke. "Did anyone take down the archer?"

It was a few seconds before anyone answered. Though once someone did the reason for the short wait became obvious.

Mistress Ryeneil stepped forward in front of a few other Mord'Sith. Her partly lowered gaze was focused on Richard. "A few of the Sisters and I went further into the woods, although we didn't find any archers. My apologies, Lord Rahl."

Richard didn't have the time to be annoyed with the title. Though he **did** do his best not to be furious with everyone for allowing this to happen. He repeated to himself that they couldn't have done much, and that Kahlan **was** breathing. She had to come back eventually. "Don't be, there were too many soldiers for there to be much anyone could do. But we are continuing to the Peoples Palace. What is the shortest time it could take to get there?"

"If we ride fast and through the night, we can be there tomorrow, though more likely the day after," Kroise responded.

Richard nodded. "Then we should head off. Kroise I want you riding near me, you can use Kahlans' Horse; I'll have her with me." He lifted Kahlan as the crowd began dispersing, Zedd, Cara, and Kroise reluctantly going off. Though Cara was fairly displeased that Kroise now had better reason to ride at Caras' side the rest of the way. Worse yet, he convinced he to tell him another story of their travels, although she negotiated that she would, but it wouldn't be about her, not yet. Although she owed it to Kahlan to at least eventually follow her advice, even if she hated doing it.


	7. Mistress

**[Please Review]**

**Alright, last chapter. I hope you all like.**

**After this chapter I will probably begin my other two-shot story I feel I should. Then I will continue to the next "book" for this.**

* * *

"Her breathing has become a little more rapid," Zedd said sadly, fearful for the young woman.

Richard was actually a little happy at the news, although he could already feel her breath pick up. In the past week she hadn't given the slightest indication of change. But finally he had fuller hope that she would come back to him. "What do you think that means, Zedd?"

"I could very well mean she is becoming conscious again." The old Wizard looked over Kahlans' face once more, passionately wishing it was what he expected. Even if the two were not wed yet, he still saw her entirely as a granddaughter, not including the fact that he had always felt like the grandfather of their group. She meant so much to him, and she brought Richard such joy.

"And our child?" Richard shifted beside Kahlan on their bed at the Peoples Palace, gently stroking her hair.

Zedd lightly ran his hand over her stomach. "She is still fine. Richard Kahlan and your little girl **will** be fine." Richard gave no response.

"Lord Rahl," Kroise entered the bedchambers, the title still feeling odd on his tongue. "The Council of the Midlands wants to speak with you."

Richard stood reluctantly, not surprised in the slightest. It would only be a matter of time before the Council came to them to see Kahlan.

As Richard forced himself to walk out, he asked, "Did you tell them?"

Kroise shook his head. "I thought you would rather. They are waiting in your meeting room." And Richard merely nodded in response before he was gone.

"How is she?" Kroise asked, moving to Zedds' side and looking down at the face of his dear friend.

"I wish I could say more than that she is fine." Zedd sighed, raising to his feet. "Would you mind watching her for a while? I need to look through a few more Wizards' books."

"Of course," Zedd was out of the room within the next minute. Kroise took a turn of sitting at Kahlans' side on the bed, watching her features slowly change randomly, looking worried himself. Not five minutes later he heard the door open and shut again. He glanced over in anticipation for Richard. Instead he was met with a sight that had him smiling even in the slightest amount.

"That's become more and more annoying," She scoffed, slowly stepping further into the room.

"You could be grateful I don't stare at you the way Lord Rahl stares at Kahlan." Kroise kept smiling, rather amused with her distress. "I could fawn over you, stare at you with a glint in my eye, hold your hand and press my side against yours' at all times."

Cara stood halfway between the door and the bed now, deciding to play along as she looked from the unconscious Kahlan to the man now facing her. "I could stare at you when I think no one sees, shout out your name when I am in harm, act helpless for you to come to my _rescue_." She said the last term in an almost pitiful way. Then she let go the stress in her muscles, the tightness in her stomach that restricted her every day, and she allowed herself to laugh.

Kroise laughed with her, knowing he had finally done it, he broke her last wall, for the second time. The first had been the first time they spoke since they had come to the Peoples Palace, not three day ago. They had been silent to the other for a while after she told Kroise the story of when they were hunting down Denna, and Richard had left, during the travel between Aydindril and the Peoples Palace. Though she had refrained from going as far as to mention Leo. It had been quite an accomplishment to make her laugh, although he had refrained from telling another being about his discovery of her laugh in favor of her, and she **did** seem thankful for his silence over the subject.

Before she knew it Kroise had his body pressed against hers', his lips meeting hers'. For a moment she returned the notion, her hands grabbing his forearms while his hands rested over the red leather covering her waist. But she soon pushed herself away, stepping several paces back.

"I'm sorry," Kroise said, which was what mostly annoyed her at that moment.

"Stop it. You shouldn't feel sorry. It's my fault if I have become weak so easily." Cara hated to admit it, she wanted to claim she had put up a fight to preserve her firmness, keep her composure at all times as all Mord'Sith have, do, and will do. But she knew it hadn't taken much, a year around Richard and his Keeper-damned morals.

Shaking his head, he stepped closer to her, in response she stepped back. "I will still refuse to believe you on that. You should be with someone you love. That is how everyone should find themselves. Richard and Kahlan are together, look how happy they are."

Cara scoffed. "Then tell me how many love has been lost over the past two years alone. I-" She broke off, holding up a hand towards him and turning her body to face Kahlan. "I am not talking about relationships in front of her, not even if she is sedated."

The Commander saw the brief hurt in her eyes as they looked upon his childhood friend, then it simply turned to hate. _"In front of her". That doesn't make sense. How does Kahlan come into play?" _He wondered silently. "What does that mean? Does this have to do with Kahlans' situation?" He voice steadily rose louder and louder.

Cara scowled. _Why does this suddenly become about Kahlan?! Why does everything revolve around her and precious Richard?!_ She wanted to be mad at herself for thinking that; no Mord'Sith, no Sister of the Agiel should ever question Rahl or think badly of him. He was the most important of everything and everyone, as it had been for centuries. Yet she found herself only mad at the two of them. She had lost so much and so many for these two, not including everything Darken Rahl had taken from her. She was weak because of them, she lost Leo and Dahlia because of them, she was not feared because of those two!

Deciding she needed to take this out on someone, soon, she chose that moment to; "Why can't you let this go?!" She shouted at him, turning back to face him.

"Why will you not talk about relationships in front of Kahlan!?" Kroise did his best not to be shocked by her tone nor her sudden lash out.

"Because I lost the only two people I have ever loved because of her!"

Kroise was rendered silent, shocked and unbelieving that Kahlan would have had two people die because of her. His friend wouldn't do that, she cared too much. Cara stared him down with fire in her green gaze. He always imagined the fires of the Underworld when he saw her green eyes light up with fury, and it never retained from making him flinch.

Their very short shouting match was interrupted with incoherent mumbling and the sound of ruffling sheets. They both turned their heads simultaneously towards the bed.

"I'm finding Richard," Cara said immediately, almost glad to be off the topic of her and anything to do with her and/or him. Soon she was out of the room, leaving Kroise to his own thoughts and his rousing friend.

* * *

"I can tell you all more once Kahlan is back on her feet. But for now you may all return to your places as members of the Council of the Midlands."

"But we need the Mother Confessor to advise the people and give the official word."

Richard inwardly sighed, repeating himself **once again**. "She has still not come to, as Lord Rahl you are hereby officially in command of official rulings." He almost rolled his eyes at himself. He hated that title, "Lord Rahl". It entitled him to be commander of all lived in D'Hara, too many people counting on him, as well as it provided the reminder of what his brother, Darken Rahl, and father, Panis Rahl, had done with this kingdom as well as these soldiers' lives. Not to mention what he had done to all those little girls made into Mord'Sith through hundreds of years, specifically what had happened to Cara, who he had first-knowledge of the vile things Darken Rahl had done.

The main speaker of the council, a man named Gragoth and frankly very old, nodded in both acceptance and departure, the others doing the same before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Richard told whoever was there, surprised to see Cara holding the door open with a hand.

"An important matter has come up," She spoke first generally to the Council, ever so slightly mocking them, before turning to Richard. "Kahlan," She said bluntly, which Richard immediately took as good news. Giving the Council a bow in return, he hurried off at Caras' side, heart racing to see Kahlan.

_She didn't leave me. She came back, just as Zedd said. I'll go straight up to her, see that she knows exactly where she is, assure her I hadn't allowed us to be situated in Darkens' now abandoned quarters. She will be fine, we will be married, and our daughter will come into a calm world, immediately loved by everyone she meets._ He began thinking of his child then; Kahlans' dark waves, her perfect nose, wisdom-filled blue eyes. As beautiful as her mother.

Fortunately, he was at Kahlans' side before he knew it, Zedd having wondrously already been there. Now the Wizard, Kroise, and Cara stood more so scattered throughout the room, all four pairs of eyes fixated on Kahlan as her eyes blinked open, the graceful** [That is for you, Grace]** blue breaking through the pale lids.

As she struggled to sit up, Richard put a hand against her back, now grasping her hand as though she was going to disappear if he wasn't reenssured by the contact. The Confessor appeared surprisingly confused and uneasy with the contact.

Until her eyes focused on someone beyond Richard, Cara, visibly tense over previous events. Kahlans' eyes had a slightly far away look now. Everyone in the room went rigid with her next words, the first in a week, which held devotion and commitment through every word that rolled off her tongue.

"Mistress, how may I serve you?"


End file.
